The present invention finds application in carrying out those medical procedures where it has become necessary to remove fluid from the tracheal regions of persons who otherwise would be placed in a life threatening situation. Suctioning catheters have for many years been used for this purpose but are beginning to be superseded by insufflating/suctioning valves, that is, valves which alternatively provide fluid suctioning and oxygenation (insufflation) of the tracheal region.
Examples of various known insufflation and suctioning valves may be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,705,073, 4,193,406, 4,595,005 and 4,300,550. The advantage which valves of this type have in comparison with suctioning catheters is enormous, since both oxygen to replace that removed during suctioning and fluid removal by suction are supplied by the same device; whereas the use of suctioning catheters requires a separate, less controlled and therefore hazardous administration of oxygen to the patient. The principal advantage which may be attributed to the use of suctioning catheters is their cost, which is a fraction of that of insufflation valves currently being marketed.